All's Fair in True Love and Curses
by October Star
Summary: Red learns the hard way that just because two people love each other, doesn't mean it's true love.


Red Riding Hood knelt beside Rumpelstiltskin as he spun some more gold. She loved watching him work; it was the only time she saw a glimpse of the old Rumpelstiltskin.

Red had known Rumpelstiltskin before he had become the powerful Imp he was now. Often times Granny would need help with chores around the cottage and she would hire Rumpelstiltskin's son, Baelfire. Rumpelstiltskin would sometimes accompany his son and then the four of them would have dinner together. Red used to look forward to the days when Rumpelstiltskin would come by. When other people saw Rumpelstiltskin, they saw a coward. But, when Red looked at him she saw a compassionate man who would do anything for the people he cared about. It didn't take long for Red to fall in love with Rumpelstiltskin. Rumpelstiltskin had also fallen for Red, but he insisted they only fell for each other because she was looking for someone to be the father figure she never had and he wanted someone who could replace his wife. But, they both knew Rumpelstiltskin's reasoning was just him being afraid of truly falling in love again.

Now that Rumpelstiltskin was the Dark One, he was a different man. At least, he acted like a different man when other people were around. When it was just the two of them, Rumpelstiltskin was more relaxed and wasn't trying to put on a show. Red was the only person who completely knew Rumpelstiltskin inside and out.

Rumpelstiltskin suddenly stood and Red looked up at him.

"What is it?" Red asked.

"I must go," Rumpelstiltskin said.

Red stood up. "Go where?"

"Belle's father has asked for my help and I am to make a deal with him."

Red nodded. "All right. I'll just tidy up around the castle a bit while you're gone."

"No!" Rumpelstiltskin said sharply. "I no longer need your services, Red Riding Hood. Please be gone by the time I return."

Red couldn't help being offended by his cold attitude towards her. "What have I done wrong?"

"As part of our deal, I will be bringing Belle back here as my new caretaker," Rumpelstiltskin replied.

"I thought I was more than just your caretaker," Red said.

"We can't keep this romance going any longer, Red. We're both fooling ourselves pretending this is real love." Rumpelstiltskin turned to leave.

Red cut him off and put her hands on his face. His expression was arrogant, but his eyes were sad. His fear was taking him over again. What they had was real love and he knew it. But, now he was running from it. Red went to kiss him, but he turned his head. Since he became the Dark One, he never kissed Red anymore. Red didn't know why, but she knew it had to be the same reason he ran from their love.

"Good bye, dearie," Rumpelstiltskin said in his fake, mocking voice.

Red cringed at the sound of his laugh as he left. Rumpelstiltskin had been distant from her lately, but he had never been cold towards her. Red balled her fists as anger overpowered the sadness she had felt moments ago. How could he do this to her? How could he just cast her out and bring some other woman into his home? Why was he betraying her like this? Red noticed a tea set on the table and she picked up one of the cups, preparing to throw it against the wall. But, she stopped herself. Breaking the cup wouldn't make her feel any better; it would just make a mess. Tears sprang to her eyes. No matter how cold Rumpelstiltskin acted, Red knew she could never stay angry at him. She let the cup fall from her hands, then she sank to her knees as the tears fell from her eyes.

_Stop crying, _Red told herself. _You'll get him back. You're meant to be together and no princess can change that. _

Red picked up the cup and rose to her feet. As she was setting the cup back on the tray, she realized she had chipped it. _Oh well, _she thought, picking up the broken piece and sticking it in her pocket. _Rumpel will probably think he did it himself or perhaps he'll blame someone else. I needn't concern myself with a chipped teacup. _

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

__When Red heard Rumpelstiltskin had let Belle go, she thought it was because he wanted her back. Red was so happy, she immediately made her way to Rumpelstiltskin's castle. When she arrived, she heard arguing in the dungeon. She went down there just in time to hear Belle and Rumpelstiltskin arguing about love. Belle called him a coward and ran off. Red hid behind the wall so Belle wouldn't see her. When she had left, Red joined Rumpelstiltskin in the dungeon.

"I knew Belle would fall in love with you," Red told him.

"You don't know anything," Rumpelstiltskin muttered, pushing passed her.

Red followed him back upstairs. "It doesn't matter. Now we can be together again. Just like you wanted."

Rumpelstiltskin stopped suddenly and turned to face Red. "What I _wanted?_"

"Yes," Red replied. "Isn't that why you let her go?"

Rumpelstiltskin sat down at the table. "I let her go because I love her. She came back because she loves me." He laughed. "I take that back. She came back to trick me-to _kill _me. I thought she loved me, but no one could ever love me. I'm a beast."

Red stared at Rumpelstiltskin in disbelief. "_I _love you. I always have. And what do you mean she came back to kill you?"

_"True love's kiss will break any curse,"_ Rumpelstiltskin sang.

"What are you talking about?" Red asked.

"I kissed her."

Anger swelled up inside Red. "You won't kiss me, but you'll kiss _her?_"

"I may not be an ordinary man, Red, but I am still a man," Rumpelstiltskin said. "I have physical desires just like everyone else."

"Then why not express them with me?" Red asked.

Rumpelstiltskin slammed his hands on the table. "Weren't you listening? True love's kiss will break my curse."

It Red a moment to understand what he was saying. "So, if you and I had kissed, you would no longer be a powerful Imp, but just an ordinary man?"

"Precisely!" Rumpelstiltskin said in his fake voice. "But, I was wrong. It seems Belle is my true love. Not you."

"How... How is that possible?" Red asked, more to herself than to Rumpelstiltskin.

"When we kissed, I could feel myself changing back," Rumpelstiltskin said, picking up the cup Red had chipped. "Doesn't matter now, though. She is gone for good and all I have left of Belle is a chipped teacup."

"What?"

Rumpelstiltskin longingly ran his finger over the chip. "Belle chipped this the first day she was here."

"No, Rumpel, _I'm _the one who-"

Rumpelstiltskin abruptly stood up. "Leave me."

Rumpelstiltskin started walking towards his spinning wheel but Red quickly reached out and grabbed his hand. She pulled him back towards her and kissed him. She sighed as his lips finally caressed hers. It had been so long since she had last tasted him. Rumpelstiltskin briefly ran his tongue over hers before quickly breaking the kiss. Red stared at him, hoping to see him change proving she was his true love. But, nothing happened. Rumpelstiltskin smiled at her, then did a small dance while laughing.

"Your kiss can't break the curse," Rumpelstiltskin said. "Now we can be together and I don't have to be afraid of my feelings for you."

"What feelings?"

"I love you, Red. But, this isn't true love, so I can let my guard down knowing you won't be my undoing." Rumpelstiltskin's high-pitched, sing-song voice made Red's skin crawl.

Rumpelstiltskin pulled Red in for another kiss, but she pushed him off her.

"I never want to see you again!" Red spat. Tears sprang to her eyes and she ran out of the castle before he could see her cry.

Red didn't know how it happened, but some how she ended up at the Queen's castle. She fought her way pass all the guards and made it to the Queen's bed chamber. The Queen was looking into a mirror and Red walked up behind her.

"I want to help you destroy Rumpelstiltskin," Red told her.

The Queen smiled at Red through the mirror. "Hell hath no fury..." She turned to face Red. "...like a woman scorned."

"I want you to take Belle out of Rumpel's life," Red said. "I'll pay you anything you want."

"Oh no, dear," the Queen said. "I'll do this one for fun."

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

"Emma!" Ruby called as she walked into the Sheriff's office. Someone had thrown a brick through her car window with the word "slut" carved into it. It was the third time in the last month and she wanted to know why Emma hadn't done anything about it, yet.

Ruby stopped short when she saw Regina. "Have you seen Emma?"

"She stepped out for a little bit so I could have a chat with Mr. Gold," Regina said.

It was then that Ruby noticed Mr. Gold in the cell. She hadn't even known he'd been arrested. Oh well, it didn't really matter; she had more important things to worry about.

"Do you know when Emma will be back?" Ruby asked, setting the brick on Emma's desk.

"Any minute now, I'm sure," Regina said, standing up. "I must be going. Good bye, Mr. Gold. Ruby."

"'Till we meet again," Mr. Gold said.

As Regina walked away from the cell, Ruby could see Mr. Gold was longingly running his finger over a chip in a teacup. Ruby didn't know why, but seeing him do that broke her heart.


End file.
